How to make a counselor cry
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean 10 and Sammy 6. While John is at Jim's doing a consult, Sam and Dean go to summer camp. Too bad this doesn't turn out the way it would in a normal family. I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This story does contain parental spanking. If this isn't your cup of tea, there are many other flavors out there and I suggest you go sample something else.


How to make a counselor cry…

_This is how you spend your holiday weekends when you're a hunter._

_I got Sammy and Dean into a day camp not too far from Blue Earth, so I could consult with Pastor Jim about a few things while the boys got to be regular kids for a while. Should have known that not even summer camp could be normal for the Winchesters._

_(…)Anyway, it's over now. Fireworks going off, I've got a couple of beers in me, the boys are asleep in a tent out in Jim's backyard. For the moment, the battle pauses. Mary, I can't fight every minute._

July, 4, 1989

_**{Dean 10 Sam 6}**_

I lean back in my chair and put my feet on the cooler after taking out my 4th beer. Pastor Jim shakes his head, rolls his eyes and laughs at me. I look up and see the fireworks going off over the field behind Jim's place and wish the boys were awake to see them; but when you're the son of a hunter and you bring the counselor at your summer camp to tears, you cry yourself to sleep in your tent lying on your tummy.

I close my eyes and remember what brought us to this point.…

Flashback:

_I needed a consult with Jim and he called me and told me his church paid for Dean and Sam to go to summer camp. It was a one week program and he "checked" it out and it was okay. I don't know who was more excited, the boys or me. They wanted to go do something fun instead of being good and quiet as Jim and I worked together and I wanted them to have a little bit of normal. And I also needed to take a break from the constant battle. 'I'll get him Mary; I just can't fight every minute.'_

_We packed up and left Wisconsin headed to Blue Earth Minnesota. Dean was a little upset because I made him sit in the back with Sammy. I don't know what game they are playing but they're quiet so I don't pay any attention. I put the speakers on front only and turn up my music. (Note to self, ALWAYS know what your boys are up to.)_

"Pastor Jim." Sammy yells as he runs and hugs him.

"Wow, Sammy you sure are growing."

"Yep, I'm this tall now!" Sam tells him as he puts a hand on top of his head.

"Yes, you are." Jim laughs patting Sam on the head. "Dean, how are you?"

"I'm good sir." He says as he leans in for a quick hug.

"_Pastor Jim, I'm sus posed to say thanks for summer." Sam knew that wasn't right so he shook his head. "Oh Dammit, Just thanks," _

_John dropped the duffels in his hands swung Sam around and gave him 2 hard swats. _

"_Samuel Winchester, apologize now. You know better than to use bad language and that is very disrespectful to Pastor Jim."_

"_I sorry Pastor Jim," Sam cried. Those were some of the hardest swats dad has ever given the little six years old. "Thank you for camping." _

"_You're welcome Sammy."_

_John knelt down to Sam's level and looked him in the eye. _

"_If I hear of you using that kind of language again, I'll rinse your mouth out with soap, and you'll be going over my knee understand?"_

"Yes sir." Sammy stated with a few new tears falling.

"Go in the living room and find yourself a corner."

"Okay daddy, M'sorry"

"_Sorry about that Jim. We didn't even make it in the house and my boys are already starting in."_

"_Hey, I didn't do nothing." Dean chimed in._

"_Well not until you opened your mouth. I was talking to Pastor Jim. Take Sam and your bags in the house and sit on the couch." John ordered playfully swatting Dean as he walked by. "And Dean, watch the attitude."_

"_Sorry Pastor Jim, but I really didn't do anything." Dean stated as he ran into the house._

_Jim just busted out laughing and patted John on the back. He proceeded to help by grabbing one of John's bags as he held the door for his friend._

"_It's always an adventure when you and the boys come to visit."_

"_Sorry Jim."_

"_Don't be, it brightens my day to see you and your boys!"_

_They get things settled and John sits at the table. Jim checks dinner and says, _

"_I've got dinner ready, can I spring the convicts."_

"_Sure, send them to wash up please."_

_Jim walks towards the living room and looks at his two favorite boys. Sam is standing in the corner leaning his head against the walls. Dean is pouting on the couch looking at the ceiling._

"_Boys," Jim starts to say and quietly chuckles when they both jump to attention. "Get cleaned up and come to the table."_

"_Yes sir." They both yell running towards the bathroom._

_The rest of the day goes off without a hitch and next thing they know Dean and Sam are getting up and getting ready to head to summer camp. John gives them an instruction to remember and waits for the 'yes sirs' from both of his boys before he goes on to the next instruction. John pulls Dean to the side and reminds him to keep an eye on Sam. Dean knows about the supernatural but Sammy doesn't._

_The morning goes great! They boys are really enjoying camp and Jim and John are getting a lot accomplished. John is learning how to spot and kill a skin walker. Night rolls around and Sam and Dean are singing songs around a campfire, laughing and being 'normal'. Jim got John to relax and they enjoyed dinner at the local diner and then went back to Jim's to watch a movie. John can't remember the last time he was able to relax and unwind without worrying. He had a slight buzz from the few beers he drank as he sunk into the most restful sleep he had in what seemed like years._

_The next morning wasn't much different than yesterday. There was a lot of studying and quizzing by Jim. They decided to eat at the diner again for lunch and afterwards they headed to Jim's. They started back into the same routine as the morning but, he was a Winchester and the restful relaxation had to end. The camp director called and asked John to come and get Sam and Dean. They wouldn't explain why over the phone, just that both boys were fine he just needed to come get them soon. _

_Sam and Dean's morning started off the same as the morning before. They had to help make breakfast and ate with all of the other kids at the camp. They split up into age groups and things went downhill from there. Before they knew it, the boys were sitting on chairs facing the wall, waiting on their dad to come and pick them up. The boys were upset because they couldn't stay at camp any more and they both had a bad feeling that before the day was done, they would be over their dad's knee._

_John showed up at the camp office. His eyes bore holes into the back of his son's heads. He apologized to the director and made the boys both apologize to the director and counselor. It was awkward to say the least. There is no easy way to explain to anyone how a 6 and 10 year old knew how to manhandle a 30 year old woman, tie her to a chair and bring her to tears, let alone try to explain why. John wasn't sure of the why but he knew once he got back to Jim's his son's would explain it all to him and they had better have one hell of a good reason or they would be getting a hell of a backside warming. _

_Dean and Sam walked the walk of shame back to the car. Their tears were slowly falling as they looked up and saw Jim in the front seat. They knew once they got into the car they would either get yelled at or dad would be too upset to say anything. Dean secretly hoped to be yelled at, it meant he might be able to sit comfortably tomorrow not a few days from now. _

"_Boys, I don't know what the hell you did or why you did what you did, but there had better be on damn good explanation if you want to save your asses."_

"_Yes sir." They answered looking at each other then at their feet. _

"_I'm sorry Dean." Sammy said in what he thought was a whisper. "She really did have black eyes and I really thinked she was one of the bad people you warned me to watch out for."_

_John and Jim both choked on their coffees when they heard Sammy tell Dean that. 'What in the hell had Dean been teaching his baby?' John thought shaking his head. He looked in the mirror trying to catch Dean's eye but Dean was definitely avoiding looking at his father. _

"_Shhh Sammy, no more talking dude. Dad's already gonna roast my butt." Dean begged._

"_M'sorry" Sam cried with renewed tears. _

_Dean unbuckled and moved to the middle and re-buckled. This earned him a warning glare from John, but Sammy needed him so it didn't matter to Dean if he got into more trouble or not. He wrapped his arm around his little brother and pulled Sammy's head down to his chest and just held the sobbing child in his arms. They got to Pastor Jim's place._

"_Inside and find a corner! I'm going to have a coffee then we'll talk."_

"_Yes sir." Dean mumbled._

_"Alwight." Sammy said._

"Samuel, is that a proper response?" John asked sternly.

"No sir it's not and yes sir was the right answer."

"Good boy now go!"

_Both boys stood at attention and stared at the corner where the walls met. They were wondering how much trouble they were in. Dean figured he was going to be in a lot more trouble than Sammy after he confessed to warning Sam about the black eyes. Dad was insistent that Sam wasn't to be taught about the supernatural in the world. Dean doubted that the excuse that he didn't tell Sam it was real just warned him what to look out for would save his ass at all._

_John walked into the living room where both his boys were in the corner. He really wanted them to have little bit of normal, but maybe that just wasn't in the cards for them; one, because their last name was Winchester and two, because their mom was killed by a demon. He hated the fact that he was going to have to punish his boys; this was supposed to be their week of down time. Oh well, it was his job as their dad to take care of them, in the good ways and the bad ways. He stepped over and sat on the couch. He left the boys to stew for about 15 minutes; they were too young to stay much longer no matter what they did._

"_Boys, front and center." He ordered and waited until the boys stood at attention in front of him before he continued. "Okay boys, what happened? Why did you tie up the counselor?"_

"_I telled Dean she had.." "Sammy told me that she.". "Let me go first.". "No Sammy I'm the oldest I can tell it better.." "No Dean let me tell it."_

"_Hold it! QUIET!" John yelled. _

_Both boys instantly shut up and jumped back to attention but were looking down._

"_Eyes up boys." He ordered and they listened. "Samuel, tell me what happened."_

"_Yes sir, well Miss Evans, my favorite counselor, wasn't at camp this morning. I keeped looking for her but she didn't show up. We played and went swimming and then after lunch is was time for art. I really like the art daddy, I drawed you a really nice picture and yesterday we did macaroni necklaces." Sam said fumbling to try to get his out from inside of his shirt. "See isn't it nice?"_

"_Yes, it is very nice Sammy but you're getting off track. Why did you get kicked out of summer camp?"_

"_Oops sorry daddy, I mean sorry sir," Sam stated as he jumped back to stand at attention._

"_I forgive you now continue please."_

"_Okay, right," Sam said and he was just standing there looking up with a weird look on his face like he was thinking. Then he whispered to Dean, "Dean what was I saying."_

_John looked to the ceiling asking for patience. Jim had to fake a cough and leave the doorway so nobody would hear his chuckles._

"_You went to art class after lunch." Dean whispered hoping dad didn't yell at him. _

"_Thanks Dean," Sam whispered, and then continued on with his story. "Well when I got to art class, Miss Evans was in there. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I looked up at her and smiled and daddy her eyes were BLACK! Dean told me to watch out for anyone with black eyes. He said as soon as I could, to run away from them and find him, you, Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim." _

_Dean could tell that the memory of the event was beginning to upset Sam. He broke protocol and took a step closer to Sam and took his hand. Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled while squeezing Dean's hand and continued._

"_I couldn't get away until art was over and then I ran and I found Dean. He asked me if I knowed where she was and I telled him she was still in the art room. Dean had a bow and arrow from archy class. We getted rope and tied her up. I watched her while Dean ran to his room."_

"_How did you watch her Sammy?" John ask not sure if he really wanted to know or not._

_Sam was worried about his answer so he looked at Dean who nodded at him mouthed 'its okay' and squeezed his hand._

"_I had a bow and arrow too." Sam whispered knowing that he was in more trouble for touching a weapon but wouldn't lie to his dad. _

_Sam was fully expecting Dad to spin him around and start swatting, so he just scrunched his face up, kept his head down and waited for Dad to yell or whatever he was going to do. John was digesting all of this information. He was fuming about what they did to the poor woman. Not only had Dean told Sam about black-eyed people, the kid had been letting his baby brother hold weapons without their dad being around. John was as angry as a bull seeing red. There was no way he could punish his sons right now. He was going to hear them out and deal with them before bed when he had time to calm down. _

_John dragged his hand down his ragged face and shook his head. John pictured every terrible scenario that could have occurred because his sons had weapons with out adult supervision. Sam snuck an eye open and looked at his dad and then at Dean. Both boys knew deep within that they were in more trouble than they have ever been in before. Unsure of what to do, they stood at attention, holding hands and stared at their dad. John finally realizing that he was being stared at looked at Dean and Sam took a deep breath and told Sam to continue. _

"_Dean went and getted a bottle of water and splashed it on Miss Evans. I don't know why he did that but he kind of froze and looked at her and then me. Just then the director came in and yelled at us to drop our weapons. Dean telled me to listen and they untied Miss Evans. Then they taked us to the office and made us sit facing the wall until you comed to get us."_

"_Wow, I mean really boys, wow. You tied up an adult that was in charge of you, held her at the end of a weapon and threw holy water on her. Sammy, when did Dean teach you to look at people's eyes?"_

"_It was part of our game in the car sir. Dean quizzed me about things. Some of the things were from the games we play. Like to kill a Vamp you have to cut off its head and silver bullets kill a werewolf, things like that. Also, he teached me that people with black eyes are bad people and might hurt me so I needed to run. Is that wrong Daddy?"_

"_Sammy, there are some people with black eyes that are dangerous, but there are other things that go along with that not just the eye color. Daddy will teach you when you need to know. Do you understand that?"_

"_Yes sir," Sam answered. "Daddy, why were Miss Evans' eyes black?"_

"_The reason Miss Evans wasn't at camp in the morning was she had to go to the eye doctors. They put drops in her eyes so they could look into them. The drops cause the black part of your eyes to get really big." John explained then he turned his attention to Dean. "Dean, is there anything else you want to add to what Sammy had to say about your adventures?"_

"_No sir, everything Sammy said was how it happened."_

"_Okay, you do know you and I are going to have a private talk about what you've been teaching Sammy right?" _

"_Yes sir," Dean mumbled._

"_Okay boys, I want you to both look at me. I'm really angry right now and disappointed in your behavior today. Just so you know, you are both taking a trip over my knee but not until I've calmed down. So, you will be getting a bedtime spanking. I will tell you the rest of your punishments before then. Any questions?"_

"_No sir." They both answered._

"_Okay, I want you to go to your bedroom and stay there until I call you for dinner."_

_Dean and Sam headed towards the bedroom but turned when they heard Dad call them. _

"_And, trust me boys when I say that you don't want to do anything else to get into trouble today, am I clear?"_

_John sat back on the couch after he heard the simultaneous 'yes sirs' from his sons. What was he going to do with those two? On one hand Dean was trying to protect Sammy the only way he knew how. On the other hand he didn't want Sam to know about this shit yet. Dean knew before now, but that was because yellow eyes killed his mom and he was old enough to remember. Jim walked in and handed him a beer._

_The boys were called out to eat. Jim decided that he would grill out and they would have a picnic. John kind of felt like this was rewarding bad behavior but enjoyed seeing his boys smile knowing that it would be replaced with tears soon enough. John allowed them to put up a tent but reminded them they were still getting a bedtime spanking. _

_Dinner was done and cleaned up. John made the boys go get ready for bed while Jim lit a fire. Then they roasted marshmallows and lit some sparklers and other yard fireworks. John decided to let the boy have some fun and it was only when Sammy started yawning that he decided it was time to take them to task. So, with a heavy heart he got up. He noticed that both boys flinched realizing that time was up and they were about to get another fire lit, in their backsides._

""_Okay boys front and center. Sorry to tell you it's time for your spankings. Additionally, you are both grounded for a month. Don't give me those looks! I don't take you both pulling a weapon on anybody lightly. Pastor Jim or I will have sentences for you to write. Also you will have extra chores and training. I want you both to remember that playing around with a weapon in not to happen again!" John gave them a second to let all of this sink in and he hollered, "Sammy, come with me. Dean, stay out here with Pastor Jim and when Sammy comes back out, you come on in to the living room. Sam when you come back out here say goodnight to Pastor Jim and head into the tent. Do you both understand?"_

"_Yes sir," Dean stated quickly grabbing Sammy in a hug._

"_Yes daddy, I mean sir," Sammy corrected himself, forcing himself to break away from Dean's support. _

_John reached out and grabbed Sam by the hand and led him into the house and to the living room. He Sat down on the couch and brought Sam in between his knees. John cupped Sam's chin and brought his eyes up to look into them._

"_Samuel, do you understand why you're getting a spanking?" John asked._

"_Yes sir, because we tied up Miss Evans and was disrespectful to her."_

"_Samuel Winchester, you can't think of another reason why I might want to spank you?" John bellowed._

"_And because I touched a weapon without you being there and pointed at Miss Evans. She, Dean or I might have gotted hurt." Sam murmured._

"_That's right Sam. So, you are getting a bare bottomed spanking for being disrespectful and tying up Miss Evans. Then you're getting 6 swats with this." John informs Sam as he shows Sammy the hairbrush. _

"_Daddy, no please not that. You never used anything a sides your hand a fore." John could tell Sammy was nervous and anxious because he started more baby talk than usual._

"_I'm sorry Samuel. Touching a weapon is a serious offense and I'm going to let you know how serious with a few licks from the hairbrush." John stated matter of factly. "Okay, Samuel time's up."_

_John picked up Sam and placed him over his knee. Since Sam was wearing PJs it took no effort, except holding Sammy down, to get his bottom bared and begin the spanking. Sam was only six so while this might seem like John is killing him, the spanking wasn't too harsh. John swatted the bottom before him with light, loud smack, the sound louder than the actual sting. He turned the white bottom pink and Sammy was sobbing, begging and pleading with tears and snot running down his little face for his dad to stop. John pictured one of the scenarios where Sammy got hurt to harden his heart to the task that still lay ahead. _

"_Okay tiger we're almost done." John informed Sam as he picked up the brush._

"_Nooooo Daaa…ddd…yyy nooooo."_

_John wrapped his arm around Sammy tightly and raised the brush and laid down the first of six licks this one on Sam's right butt cheek. Sam bucked and screamed. Once again the sound was worse than the sting. _

_Outside, Jim had to wrap a sobbing Dean in his arms to keep him from running to Sammy's rescue. He reassured Dean that Sam wasn't getting killed and that it sounded worse than it actually was. _

_John raised the brush and gave the second lick to Sam's left cheek. The next two were on his sit spots and the last two were to the thighs. John instantly tossed the brush aside and rubbed Sammy's back._

"_All done tiger, its okay now, I'm all done. You did so well, Daddy's here." John sat Sam up careful of the sore little behind. He continued to rub his back telling him, "its okay now Sammy. Daddy's got you. All's forgiven. I love you Sammy."_

_Sam curled into his Dad's embrace, not caring that his pants and in a pile across the room where they landed as he kicked them. All he wanted was hugs and love from his Dad right now. He wanted to feel his embrace and hear the comforting words and know he was forgiven. John continued to offer his son comfort and a strong embrace until Sam was just sniffling. _

"You okay now tiger?"

"Yes sir, but that hurted a lot."

"_It's supposed to Sammy. That is to remind you that you need to follow my rules. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt. I love you Sam. Now, let's find your pants and let Dean know I didn't kill you."_

"_Okay daddy. M'sorry dad and I love you too!"_

_John sent Sam outside so Dean could come in. He followed Sammy to the door and watched as Sam ran as fast as his little legs would carry him straight into Dean's open arms. New tears spilled down his cheeks as he told Dean how horrible it was and how much his little bottom hurted. _

_Dean encouraged Sammy and told him it was all over and he would be okay. He didn't want to let go of Sam, but spotted John in the doorway and knew he'd better get a move on it. Dean crouched down and put his hands on Sammy's cheeks and looked him in the eye and said,_

"_Okay tiger, it's my turn to face the music now. You need to go say goodnight to Pastor Jim and head to bed. As soon as my ass gets roasted and is shining bright, I'll come join you. Can you manage without me for a few minutes?"_

"_Yes Dean" Sam told him. "Thanks and good luck."_

"_Thanks. I'll need it now go on before I get into more trouble." Dean gave Sam one last hug and headed towards the house. He looked up and Dad wasn't in the window any longer, he guessed he was waiting on Dean. Dean took a deep breath and walked into the living room to face his dad._

_John looked up at Dean and he swore it looked like dad had pride in his eyes but knew he must be mistaken. He slowly walked over to stand between his dad's knees as he knew that was where he was supposed to go. This wasn't his first rodeo with the man after all. He dreaded the lecture he was going to get and wondered what extra he was due for teaching Sammy about "Black Eyes" in people. _

_John didn't want to keep Dean away from Sammy any longer than necessary so he decided it was time to get the show on the road._

"_Eyes up Dean!" He waited until Dean did as ordered. "Do you care to tell me why my six year old thought that his camp counselor was a 'bad person' because she had black eyes? Please tell me why you were teaching Sammy about Vamps, Werewolf and Demon eyes? Especially when you know that I don't want him to know anything about the supernatural!" John bellowed. _

"_Dad, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry but how am I supposed to make sure Sammy is okay? What if an angry creature comes after us like one did mom and you're gone? I just thought it would be better if Sammy knew about some of the bad things without knowing they were real. I know nothing I say is going to stop you from tearing me up, but I couldn't handle it if I lost Sammy too. I did what I thought was the best thing I could to help protect Sam. I did what I thought was right and I know you don't agree. I know we touched weapons and I was super disrespectful to Miss Evans, so I'll take my licks without a fight."_

"_One question before I start, why did you teach Sam things I expressly told you not to? Why now on the way here?"_

"_Because you aren't always with us, I wanted to give Sammy some safeguards. When I found out about Camp, I knew we would be on our own! No you, Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, Miss Missouri or anyone, just me and Sam so I did what I could to protect him so you would be p..p..proud." Dean said forcing the last word out of his mouth._

"_Oh sport, I'm proud of you every day! You do a fantastic job watching Sammy. Just so you know, I wouldn't send you off without precautions. Pastor Jim and I both took turns watching for bad guys every day. Now, since you were honest with me and I can understand your reasons, you are no longer going to get your first taste of my belt,"_

"_You were going to use your belt on me?"_

"_For teaching Sammy behind my back, yes I was. You are going to get a bare bottom spanking and six with the hairbrush, just like Sam. But for going behind my back and teaching Sammy things, you are getting four with paddle too. Do you have any questions?"_

"_No sir," Dean answered lowering his bottoms and getting over John's knee._

_John wasted no time in starting the fire in Dean's backside. He alternated between sides, strength, and amount of time on one spot. Once Dean was sufficiently crying and his bottom was getting dark pink John grabbed the hairbrush. He followed the same pattern as he did with Sam. He laid down the brush and grabbed the paddle. Before he used it he told Dean,_

"_Son, if you ever go behind my back about this kind of thing again, I will use my belt and you will get double the amount of licks, understand?"_

"_yyyeeesssss sssiiirrrr," Dean sobbed and braced for the paddle. He let out a whimper when John tilted him forward and he realized that all four licks were going on his sit spots. _

_John rapidly gave Dean the four swats and tossed the paddle aside. He started to rub circles on Dean's back but Dean instantly wanted to right his clothes. John was afraid Dean was going to bulk at the aftercare he wanted to provide his son, but he instantly had a lap full of an apologetic Dean once his clothes were fixed. John held his son and whispered the words that Dean needed to hear for comfort, 'I love you', 'I'm proud of you.' Once Dean settled down he looked up at his dad and told him,_

"_M'sorry Dad. I just wanted to make sure Sam was safe. I love you daddy." John loved how a good butt warming turned Dean into Daddy's boy again for a few minutes. _

"_Okay let's go and let Sammy see that I didn't kill you. Don't forget to say goodnight to Pastor Jim."_

"_I won't daddy." _

_They walked out to the back yard together. John watched as Sammy poked his head out of the tent to check on Dean. He smiled when Dean winked at him. They both told me goodnight as I tucked them into their sleeping bags. I zipped up the tent and headed back to my chair._

End of flashback

The fireworks finale startled me out of my memory. Oh Mary, I hope I'm doing this right but I feel I'm not. Our sons tied up a counselor and doused her with holy water at arrow point thinking she was a demon because she had an eye exam. Should have known that not even summer camp could be normal for the Winchesters.


End file.
